1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a saddle-stitched brochure removably holding a small printed material comprising a postcard or an envelope for reply and an apparatus for making such saddle-stitched brochure.
2. Background Art
A saddle-stitched brochure comprises a stack of collated sheet folded in two at its center portion and stitched with wire at least two positions spaced from each other on the folding line. In the prior art, a saddle-stitched brochure removably holding a small printed material comprising a postcard or an envelope for reply has been known. In this case, the printed material is held by joining an edge of the postcard or the envelope to a given page of the brochure with an adhesive, or by wire stitching a leaf to which the postcard or the envelope is detachably incorporated through perforation with a stack of sheets constituting the brochure on bookbinding.
However, according to the method of joining the small printed material with an adhesive, the adhesive may attach to the pages of the brochure and contaminate the brochure at adhesion process, and the method of wire stitching the leaf including the small printed material with the sheet stack has a problem that the remaining portion makes the appearance of the brochure bad after the small printed material was cut away along perforation.